line of fire
by harvey1997
Summary: Someone's out for blood Eric Cartmans blood to be exact. But before He kills him he wants to destroy him by taking the only thing that maters to him away. Meanwhile Stan's on the run for something he may or may not of done.
1. Chapter 1:relationships'

**Chapter 1: reltion ships**

**Stans pov**

It was a Tuesday evening and stan was getting ready for the biggesr moment in his life he was going to purpose to wendy, the love of his life. He put on his long leather black coat with the ring in one pocket and his wallet in another ready to leave when all of a sudden.

"stannnnnn!"shelly shouted from down stairs stan marched down hopeing not to be seen but shelly was waiting. "

"Stan I need u to babysit billy" Shelly said.

"why" Stan asked

"because im your older sister and your do as i say stan!" Shelly demanded.

"NO!" Stan said

" no, u cant say no to me im your older sister and" Shelly replied until she was interrupted.

"No! this is my house so you answer to me if you want to keep living here" Stan said.

Shelly was now looking up at stan shocked,hurt and angered that he would threaten her like that.

"Besides your just gana see your bastad boyfriend of yours" Stan said

"stan!,why don't u just go fuck yourself! you little bitch!" Shelly screamed. Stan pushed past shelly and went to the to pick up wendy but not befor given shelly the finger!

**Kyles and cartmans pov**

"Wow,i never thought I'd say this,but well done Eric" Kyle congatuted Cartman

for capturing every member of the purple dragon even through only two made it out alive of Cartmans rage.

"Thanks jew, have fun sending them two to jail" Cartman said with an evil smile.

"I'm not jewish anymore fatass" Kyle said.

"And I'm not fat any more khal" Cartman replied.

"you can't do this ,you don't have the right, i'll sue you" one of the prisoners complained.

Though the the pisoner soon shut up after a fist met him square in the face knocking him to the floor.

"You well respect my athtah! and shut up!" Cartman ordered.

"CARTMAN!" Kyle shouted at Cartman gaining his attention.

" it works khal,do you see him talking?"Cartman defended himself.

"Yes but i am your boss so you need to atleast give me some kind of sign before you start waving your fist around" Kyle told him

Kyles phone started to buzz and Kyle answered the phone. Cartman leaned across his desk to listen to the conversation.

"yes,in about two miniuts,why can't Stan do it,wow you really pissed him of,say sorry, okay fine" Kyle said to the voice on the other end.

The call ended and cartman was fall with curiosity.

"So im guessing that was shelly and she wants you to babysit billy,i come with if u like" Cartman offered.

"you just don't want to walk home do you" Kyle teased

"fine bye jew" Cartman said a little annoyed.

cartman started to walk home as kyle started to drive the same way and decided to stop when he catches up with Eric

"well c'mon then but im not tacking you home" Kyle cheerfully said

"are you that despret khal" cartman teased while entering the car.

" your find out tonight "

the rest of the drive was silent with a few jokes they both had fun babysitting billy and at 12:00 they finally decided to stobothto bed.

**Kenny's pov**

"Another slow day at work today the only vister I've had is butters and that was just another fucking friendly vist i mean i love butters but if he's not coming here for sex. Then he shouldn't even come here and he's not gay so why dose he even bother coming" Kenny said to himself as he drove home.

Kenny pulled the car up the drive and opened the door to his sister Karen house. only to have Karen waiting for him by the front door.

"kenny i can't believe you! You said you have picked james up half an hour ago,but noooooooooo Kenny McCormick to busy getting fucked! To look after his family" Karen screamed loud anough the hole neighbourhood could hear.

" hey wats all this shouting about" ike answered his own question when he laid eyes on kenny

"are u gana tell him are should i" ike asked who was now happly married to karen for three years running

"ask me wat" kenny replied ike was still standing behind karen hands on here shoulders

" go on" ike encouraged

"Kenny... I want your keys its ju-" karen was cut of by the sound of kennys pleads.

"what! you can't i have no where else to go no friends no family nothing please karen please" kenny was practicaly beginning

Which made karen hang her head in despair "kenny please hand me the keys im sure your find somewhere else to stay" Karen asked handing out her hand.

Kenny was trying his best not to go berserk but slowly raised his right hand and lobed the keys at ike who sighed and picked up the keys as Kennny took one long look at the couple then walked of

**Wendy POV**

"wendy stans here and he looks hot" Bebe informed her off.

" thanks bebe"

"wow i wish Kyle was as hot as stan" bebe said out loud

"Oh come on Kyles pretty cute plus that ass" Wendy teased

"Damn right that ass" Bebe said leving Wendy to finish up.

"Wait Bebe do you think tonight Stan might ask" Wendy asked

"Maybe I'm sure eventually he'll ask" Bebe answed trying to give Wendy hope.

wendy proceded down stairs waved of bebe and entered stans car "ready to rock and roll babe" Stan asked

" don't ever call me babe aging" Wendy joked.

Stan and Wendy drove of as their date began.

**Jacks pov**

"It has been a very disappointing day, i had to cancel my date with shelly aging ,the prostututs have been bringing in less coustmers one of them kenny i think had no coustermers all day i have to sack him. At least one good thing came out of today the purple dragons are no more thanks to a certain Eric Cartman ,the officer stomed in thier and killed every last one according to my souces i think i'll keep my eye on him he may prove of use but...could became dangers." Jack said to the man on the phone.

Knocking was heard from the other side of the door. Jack immediately hanged up the phone before letting them in. "come in" Jack said calmly to the people at the door.

Two big bult men walked into Jack's office. One with a fullset of hair the other bald but wares a hat to hid it

"what's with the get up" jack asked puzzled by what the men are wearing.

The two men are boath wearing puple suits that connect to the legs with posh black shoes

"i thought it looked nice" John said.

" i dont care. John, Boris do you have the payments " Jack said.

"yes sir but one of them seem to be missing" Boris said handing Jack the papers.

" I see well we can't have that" Jack said picking up an knife.

"wendy testabuga she was meant to pay a week ago" Boris said.

Jack through the knife barely missing John or Boris and embedded into the wall.

"Boss?" John said

"Boy's we going to see a friend of mine

**Authors Note**

**So this is my first fanfic so please go easy in the comment'sbut please do you have any ideas please share and if you didn't under stand any thing in the story just comment and i explain. sorry for the bad spelling and if you were wondering (jack,boris,John )are all ocs i may need more so send me yours.**

**I DONT OWN SOUTH PARK OR RESERVE NO RIGHTS TO IT SOUTH PARK BELONG TO TERRY AND MATT.**


	2. Chapter 2:loyalty

**Chapter 2: loyalty**

**Stans:pov**

"May I take your coat my dear" stan gestered.

His right hand out ready why wendy was making her way in to the cinamar with him.

"awww,stan such a gentleman " wendy handed stan her pink coat as they sat down to watch the movie.

"thanks for letting me pick stan i know you don't like chick flicks"

Stan hated all that romatic crap but tonight was wendys night everything had to go the way she wanted just to make her happy.

"thats okay,i chose last time" stan replied with a huge grin on his face.

" Aghhh,don't remind me i still can't belive you got me Wendy Testaburga to watch terence and phil".wendy scilence her self when she saw the curtens open and the film beging.

**Unknown pov**

No one knows me but i know them,inside and out. I know about kyles affair, cartman playing both sides. Jack thinks he knows me he thinks im his friend

"hahahahahaha" the man laughed at his own thoughts.

The mysterious man walks down a bunch of stairs leading to a basement wear a bunch of dead, stripped girls were hanning

"Hello,piges" the man said talking to the dead girls.

He walks behind them where three alive 20 years old girls hang by thier hand from a pipe. He grabed the blond girl hanging at the right and stood behind her slowly slicing away at her gut the girl conscious and screaming through the duck type that was placed on her mouth.

" that was fun let's do another" the man said his hole body was covered in the dead girls blood.

The man now moved on to the girl on the other end skipping the one in the middle. The girl shacked her arm and legs in hope of breaking free but it was to late. The man was rapidly slicing through her like a butcher would to a lamb. All that was left was the one in middle, she was screaming through her gag while the man washed his knife. The man came back with his knife in hand and the girl held her breath and shut her eyes as the man swun the knife straight at her.

The girl opened her eyes and was surprised she was breathing. Never mind the man that just killed two of my best friends but why did he spare me. The girl just started two notice that she was moving her arms, looking down her feet were free from the ropes that bound her. Moving around the basement the girl noticed that her friends or any of the other body's were to be seen. She decided to leave the basement and find a way out of here. The front door was locked and the back door was bolted shut. She decided to look for a way up stairs her search eventually led her to the balcony. The man was out their having a quick smoke the girl saw a glass placed on the end of the balcony. She decided to risk it and grab the glass alerting the man. The man dashed for the girl but she throw the glass at his face shards getting into his eyes.

"Ahhhhhhhhhh!" The man screamed.

The girl took her chance, while the man was blinded she put all her strength into one big push and the man still blended tumbled back words and fell of the balcony. The girl picked up the Keys and was about to leave but something on the table was calling to her and she went to inspect it. On the table was a set of glasses and some paperwork.

" my friend a problem has accured in the world of crime and I need you to take care of it. Any way you wish but I recommended you start with the nosey bees I've sent a picture in the litter" she continued to read through the letters until she heard the moans and grons of the man down stairs.

"Shit! He's still alive" the girl said

"Sydney! I'm coming for you sydney!" The man screamed up.

" How the fuck dose he know my name?" Sydney asked herself. Running down the stairs, she reached the front door and got the keys out her pocket.

"Hello pige" the man said standing by the back door. Sydney shacked around with the keys trying to put them in the slot. While the man slowly walked towards her with a growing smile and a cheese knife in his hand. Sydney dropped the keys but quickly picked them up again.

"Oops carful pige another move like that and the big bad wolf will get yah" the man said reaching out to grab her but just missed. Sydney had opened the door in the nick of time.

"Run pig run eventually we aways catch are prey" the man said watching in the door way.

**Butters pov**

"I need it,no you can beat this i need this i crave this it's mine". The blond boy argued with himself sitting in the Kitchen.

The dirty little blonde spent the next ten minutes arguing pulling and pushing the vile away from himself. "I need it i"

The door went scaring Butters"agghhhh humburgers "

the short blomd pulled back his pink curtens to except the vistor "kenny" Butters said to himself with relief and happyness to see his ragged blonde friend.

Kenny caught sight of butter's."let me in Butters" Kenny demanded.

butter's quickly hid the vile in the kitchen draw and run back to open the door."what took you so long it's pouring outside " Kenny said entering Butter's home.

" how are you ken" Butters asked.

"not good Butters the tide of luck have changed,Karen kicked me out so say hello to your new romie" Kenny said assuming he take him in.

.butters was now rubbing his knuckles together which worried kenny."aww,jez ken kenny but i have to deicline" Butters said.

kenny leaped of the sofa startling the cat that was resting by kennys feet."wat,why wat the hell have i done to you!" Kenny shouted.

kenny looked generally hurt but i cant let him find out."sorry kenny but can you please leave now" Butters told him.

kenny was getting prity pissed of now every one was turning him down his sister,ike and now Butters."fuck you butters,i don't need you your a fucking dick you fucking pussy, your going to die alone and live alone"as soon as Kenny said it he regreted it but it was to late.

butter's was fighting a losing battle with his tears."kenny get the fuck out of my house now!" Butters demanded. kenny slammed the door on his way out and left butters in tears. He quickly run to the kitchen poured the coke out in lines then snifed it up one by one till the pain went away.

**Jack's pov**

"Its good to sea you my friend" the man in the black leather coat greeted his boss.

"you to, i need you to do me a favour, i need information on a Eric Cartman daily plans,friends boy friends/girl friends, enimes where he works" jack was interrupterrupted by the man in the leather coat.

"Yes i know how to do my job,infact i allready have a file its not exact up to date but it should be enough for what you want" the man said handing him the papers.

" you think i want to kill him" Jack asked

"No I think you want to control him but listen to me now when I say Eric Cartman can not be controlled" the man warned Jack.

"Pleasure doing business with you" the man said Jack and the man shaked hands and parted returned to his lemo after quickly looking through the papers an Evil idea popes into his head.

"boris,John i have a job for you two"jack hands the file two john who was setting next to him

"I want you to get her,8:36 not a minute later they probably cut through the ally behind the cinamar your be waiting you know what to do" Jack said leaving the lemo.

**Wendy's pov**

The movie ended at 8:30 though we probly would of been out earlier if it weren't for Stan's constant snoring. He missed the hole film and was a nightmare to wake up.

"com on wendy i said i was sorry i didn't mean to fall asleep, please forgive me".stan was giving her the puppy eyes.

"aww stan i can't stay mad at you,com on we can cut throw here" wendy and stan started walking down the ally when they came across to big bult mean blocking thier path.

"is it her boris"John asked

"yeah it is" Boris answed

wendy squeezed stans hand as boris separated stan from wendy"wendy nooooooo" Stan screamed.

"keep him quite John."Boris orded

wendy saw Boris pull out a silver pocket knife. "No no please don't" Wendy begged for her life.

Blood was pouring out of wendys mouth as Boris stabbed her reptedly until his hole front was covered in blood.

"noooooooooooo wendy why why no!" Tears were droping from his face but he didn't care he wasn't here anymore.

"Should we kill him to?" John asked his partner in crime John took along look at Boris Wendy's blood was dripping from his clothes and his face was covered in dark red blood.

Boris changed his glance to stan"fucking pussy" Boris knocked Stan to the floor unconscious using the handle of the knife and wiped the finger print's of it and placed the knife into stans hand.

"now what"John asked. boris got the phone out of stans pocket and dialed 999" hello,oh god this man he has a knife he killed her oh god"boris acted out perfectly "don't worry police are on thier way"the voice on the other end replied.

"Cmon back to the car" boris told John "don't you need to tell her where the bodies are and why have we spead the small one"John asked

"they will trace the call and as for the small one we just called the police and by the time they arrive the boy will be found with a knife in his hand covered in blood" the two henchmen drove of.

**I dont own south park matt and terry have that right**

**Please comment**


	3. Chapter 3:oh no I killed wendy

**I dont own south park matt and terry have that right**

**Chapter 3:oh my god they killed wendy**

**Cartmans pov**

"I can't freaking belive this we've only been asleep four godamn hours wat was so important that you had to call me down here at 4am in the fucking moring" cartman shouted out, pissed that he didn't get much sleep.

"we" Craig caught Cartman out.

cartmans face tuned white as he released he just gave away kyle's affiar."goddamit Craig!, me and khal were asked to baby set billy last night thats all" Cartman halfly lied.

craig was silence but amused he didn't buy the story but decided not to push it. "The body over here"

Cartman followed Craig to the bodie and suddenly stopped when he saw who the face belonged to,"oh,oh god...wendy,that's wendy" Cartman whispered.

cartman suddenly realised a tear rolling down his cheeck."you okay,you don't have to"cartman suddenly shot up and glanced at craig as if to say fuck of.

"Any witness, did you find the wepon" cartman said looking at Wendy's lifeless body

" no witness though a pocket knife was found next to the victim we're dusting for prints as we speek " Craig told him.

Cartman returned his gaze to the lifeless Wendy,as he nelt down to proply exam the bodie "multiple stab wounds to the chest but she didn't blead out the red marks on her necks indercate that she was strangled. The man must of continued stabbing her even when she... I want this body transferred to base ready for autopsies tell them to look for any sing of drug use or any thing out of the ordinary "

.Craig nodded and walked back to station leaving cartman with his throughts " i don't care who did it i will catch this guy for you my love"cartman kissed her forehead and slowly walked away,dreading the visit's he'd have to make now.

**Bebes pov**

"I see you decided to come home then" bebe said looking pretty annoyed

"sorry hun I had to baby sit billy for awhile but then ifell asleep and Shelly came home and told me i should go home" Kyle halfly lied.

"i wish you wernt so nice" bebe said looking a little annoyed kyle got in to bed with her and started to cuddle up with her.

"Im sorry I should of told you " Kyle apologised

Bebe looked at him with a genuine smile"it's not that,it's just you let people push you around to much hun"

kyle was about to respond when the bell went."I'll get it" Kyle volenteered so he could doge this.

kyle got up to answer the door"cartman what are you doing here?" Kyle asked

Cartman was looking down at his feet holding his dective hat in his hand's." Khal can i come in please "cartman was fighting back tears.

" well we were just about to go back to bed"cartman shifted his face up to look at Kyle could see the tears still running down cartmans face it looked like cartman had been crying.

"eric,what's happened,come in"cartman slowly entered the house,kyle shutting the door after him

"where's bebe" Cartman asked.

"shes in bed probly gone back to sleep " Kyle said jokingly. Eric slowly sat him self down on the sofa "go get her she needs to hear this as well" Cartman told him kyle looked at him for a split second wondering what he needs to say,then marched into the bed room.

"babe,bebe" kyle gently shaked his wife until she woke up.

" not tonight hun i need sleep"kyle face plasted a grin but regained serious very quickly

"Bebe cartmans here he wants to talk to you"Bebe started to rise out of bed and placed her dressing garing on.

"whats he want"bebe asked anoyed she had to get up

"i don't know but its not good" Kyle answed

Kyle and Bebe entered the lounge to see cartman with his head in his hands."cartman you okay"Bebe asked

Cartman turned his head to face bebe"please sit down you to i have some news i have to share with you" Cartman said with a grim fell.

Bebe and Kyle were now sitting opposite Cartman waiting for the news. Bebe couldn't shake the felling that this was some thing bad really bad."ok,i got called in to work this morning to invistagate a murder" Cartman told them.

Bebe was now felling sick why was he telling her this,he's not gana say "Craig led me to the body and that's why im hear,it it,itwaasss,wendy" cartman whispered the last word,he was now brawling his eyes out it didn't take long for Bebe to do the same kyle just sat their comforting bebe but to shocked to they both cried through the night untill they finally cried thier selves to sleep.

**1hour before the murder**

"It's all fitting together perfectly 1hour from now Wendy will be thinks this is a good thing he has know idea what he has started. Cartman will be as made as ever with his first love dead and im sure he'll go out of his way to find the son of a bitch and with a little luck and a giant push he might even kill him" the man revealed his plan to his guest.

"it's a good plan don't get me wrong I espicly like the part where we take evey thing he's ever loved away from him but it sounds to me that we going to let him live" Boris gave his opinionopinion

"Boris, I can assure my plan well make sure that Eric Cartmans life is ripped away from him before his very eye's"the man told him.

"Now go kill Wendy I'll call you when I need you to kill anyone else" the man said.

**Elsewhere after the murder**

"Im sorry wendy,im so sorry" stan continued to cry and moun until he heard the knock on the door Stan lifted him selfof the hotle bed and opened the door only to see a red haired woman that stan had never seen befor."may i help you"

"no,stan marsh im here to help you"the girl said

.stan stopped crying to take in what she just said,"what the fuck you talking about! " Stan asked.

The red haired woman let herself shut the door and followed the girl in" stan listen you don't know me i don't know you but im the only chance you have of not getting arrested and saving Eric Cartman. "what are you talking about,I didn't kill anyone! wait save who" Stan said screamed.

" i know you were framed, you woke up early this moring inside this hotel room because I put you here. " Sydney told him.

Stan looked at her annoyed and confused about this woman and her being here." Who are you? And what do you want" Stan asked

"my name is sydney hawk's and i want to catch the son of a bitch that killed your fiancee as much as you do"Sydney told him.

"Why what's this got to do with you"Stan asked

"The mother fucker kidnapped me and my friends and killed them I was lucky to make it out myself" Sydney told him.

"Sorry I didn't know" Stan apologised for his rudeness earlier.

"What did you mean save Eric Cartman what's he got to do with this" Stan asked. Sydney passed Stan a bunch of paper's though Stan barely got a chance to read the paper's Sydney was pushing Stan making him run down all the stairs before the police Stan and sydney made it to the parking lot just in the nick of time. Stan could hear the sound of police sirans a block away."we gotta go"sydney smashed opened the window and climbed into the car Sydney was attempting to steal. Stan and Sydney drove of two minutes later a couple police cars pulled up at the motel

**I hope your all enjoying this story i write to please i don't know how long this story will last but i am planning on finishing it once again sorry about my spelling please comment**


	4. Chapter 4 Cartmans theory

**Crossing the line**

**I hope your all enjoying this story i write to please i don't know how long this story will last but i will finishing it once again sorry about my spelling please comment**

**Chapter 4:Cartmans theory**

**At the station**

"How are the finger prints coming along Craig" kyle asked getting impatient knowing he couldn't do anything while he didn't have them.

"nearly be patient "Craig replied

" I've been patient for 2 goddam hours Craig! "Cartman screamed who was sitting right opposite kyle

"you can't rush this one wrong move and no prints,now piss of both of you"Craig told them.

Cartman and Kyle left Craig to finish in peace, "goddamit that son of a bitch" Cartman continued complaining.

" Eric I actually need to talk to you about last night" Cartman stopped what he was doing and starred at kyle face blank

"what about last night?" Cartman asked

Kyle leand in closer and whispered in to cartmans felt hurt but expected this from the jew of course hed chose bebe,"what about it, you didn't think we could actually " cartman was cut of when Craig came bursting in

"kyle,cartman i know who the killer is" Cartman perped up and pushed kyle out the way nealy shoving him on the floor.

"who" Craig passed the note to cartman and walked back to his office

"who is it car... Eric" cartman dropped the note on the floor then rushed of to his office.

Kyle picked up the note and to his horror read what was on it "no,what no stan killed wendy that bastad" for the first time scince wendy was murdered kyle stated to cry. Cartman reached into his draw and puled out an photo albumalbum full of cars and their owner's in front of them. "here we are Stans car, Craig!" Cartman called.

" Yes cartman "Craig said walking over to Cartmam.

Cartman gave Craig the photo "track that number plate" Cartman order him.

kyle had calmed down now and stopped crying. "im sorry, i didn't know you cared i don't i can't not why"

cartman placed a finger on Kyle's lips" you don't have to not why this is going on "they then exchange kisses not a where that Craig was witness to the hole scene.

" When your done making love i have the location "Cartman breaked the kiss up to glare at Craig "give me that" cartman snatched the address and headed out to his following close behind.

**At the hotel**

"He's not, here we must of just missed him" kyle said stepping inside the Motel

"where would he go?" Cartman asked

"more importantly how did he know we were coming" kyle and cartman exchanged curious looks

cartman moved towards looked outside the open window then back to the bed "eric look,Footprint's, you think thier Stan's" kyle asked

"no" eric replied holding up a strand of red hair

"unless he's died his hair" kyle looked at cartman he caught on to what cartman was saying but didn't buy it

"You think someone else was here" Kyle asked

"It would explain how we missed him" Cartman replied.

"I have Craig do DNA test on the strand of hair"Kyle told him.

"I knew it I knew he couldn't of done that" Cartman laughed.

"you think stan was framed don't you" kyle asked a little aggravated

"yes,and i think it links in to the mad jack case jack must" Cartman told him

" stop it!,stop it!, why can't you just let that case go,we both no Stan's gullty" kyle cut cartman of.

"i will let that case go when Jack is dead or behind bars and know Kyle i believe stan is innocent,i belive no i know he was framed and the red head was sent hear to stop him from being arrested"Cartman explained his theroy.

Kyle was getting anoyed that he couldn't drop his bazaar theory." Yeah will if thats true then why did Jack save his ass"Kyle pionted out.a long scilence was heard,Cartman left the apartment and drove of "god damit he was my ride back now i got pay for a cab" Kyle complaned.

**Whores and more**

"This place is disgusting if Kenny didn't work here it'd be shut down hmm i suppose i should let my self be known" Cartman thought to himself.

Cartman kicked the office door of its Hinge's "Eric,to what pleasure do i have for seeing you here" Jack smiled as he could see Eric was angry and he was pissing him of even more by being so sarcastic.

"cut the crap,i know you killed wendy and framed stan for it what I don't know however is way you saved him from the police" Cartman told him.

jacks smile seemed to vanish and replaced with a more deadly expression "what are you talking about?" Jack asked.

" Okay you wana play hard"cartman was intrupted by the sound of a deadly screem cartman run out of the room but when he was half way out he stopped at the sound of jack's voice."Eric we aren't so different you and i we are both ledders on different team's, oh and detective next time you march in my house all railed up ready to fire you better have some goddam prove!"at that cartman left Jack and preceded to fowlling the scream only to find a body of a dead Kenny McCormick.

**Back at the station**

"Yeah he loves him, okay that probly be best, okay I don't know how much longer i can keep this up" Craig wined on the phone till the man on the end cut him of damit who throught being a double agent would be so hard.

craigs throughts were cut of when the door were burst open."kyle,where's cartman"Craig's question was answered by a nasty glare

"He ditched me he's got this wild idear that Stan's being set up" Kyle told him.

" What! How this cant be good i need to warn the others"Craig thought to himself and tried to keep his cool.

"where's he gone"Craig asked

"i dont no probly that horbble prostatue place" Kyle said.

The door's opened up and the figure of Shelly marsh appeared "kyle i need to talk to you"

"okay" Kyle said setting at his desk.

Shelly face plamed her self copying an action her brother once did constantly "alone" Shelly said

"oh ok follow me" kyle walked shelly down the hall and into his office "okay what is it" Kyle asked.

Shelly stood opposite Kyle who was leaning on his desk arms crossed "Stan was framed,i heared Jack give the order but thats not all" kyle placed his hand on her solder as he lifted her head up to face his big green eye's "shelly what do you know" he asked. Shelley was looking at him with a guilty face "Jack has been talking to someone i over heard him say why is stan still alive i wanted know witnesses"Shelly told him. " do you know who he was arguing with" Kyle window shattered as kyle suddenly feel to the floor blood started pouring out of his head"aghhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" shelly screamed. Craig soon came running in to tend to the wound "oh,shit" Craig said observing the stat Kyle was in.

**Cartmans pov**

I got back to the station only to find shelly setting outside kyles office she wouldn't talk to me,no one would everyone seems to be avoiding me probly nothing.

"er er,Eric"that voice i recognises that voice,Cartman turned around to see the short blonde rubbing his knuckles together. Cartman run up to him and nearly hugged him to death "

Butters, its good to see you" cartman released the blond when he realised he was here for a reason.

"Why are you here butters?" This question made butters cry which cartman embraced with another hug "butter's what happened" Cartman asked.

"i saw it i,i saw him die,i saw him beg for his life but i did nothing" butters continued to cry in to cartmans stomach.i hate to do this to him but I need to know

"butters who did you see, who got killed, who murdered him".butters stood up and looked away from cartman,"kenny,kennys dead! Jack had him killed I saw one of his men beat him every time he dared pled for his life"

.cartman walked up to Butters and place a hand on his soldier "Kenny, Wendy thier killer will be caught I promise " Cartman promised.

at that craig walked in observing the scene " erm cartman i have" Craig was about to tell him.

"not now Craig i finaly have the evidence to put jack behind bars" Cartman said walking of.

"but cartman!" Craig screamed but Cartman was already out the door heading for he's car.

" I've got you this time,no way your getting out of this one".cartman finally reached his car but it was not how he left it. Jack's lifeless body was bleeding out all over Cartmans car with a note stuck to the body using a knife.

"Cartman you realy need to..."Craig followed cartman out side only to observer this horrific sight.

"shit,i just had that painted" Cartman winged walked up to the bodie of his dead enemie and spat on his head

"thats for Wendy and Kenny you dead fuck" Craig riped the note from under neath the knife.

"uh,Eric"Craig showed the note to Cartman he read it in bold black letters **wrong.**

"what dose it mean" Craig asked cartman looked at the note then at the bodie" he's touting us,whover killed jack is the man behind the string's " Cartman explained." you mean we back to square one aging"cartman ripped up the note and kicked the car knowing Craig was right "fucking hell balls!

**Chapter 5****:**


	5. Chapter 5 confession

**This chapter takes place two months later after the previous chapter and it' marks the halfway point of my first book. from now on chapters will not be posted as often because of cause work.**

**please comment and send me ideas for new storys.I'm currently working on a south park dr who crossover story which was a amazing suggestion from one of you guys so please send me story line ideas**

**Chapter 5:confessions**

**Craigs pov**

"Its been two months now and im no closer to catching this son of a bitch then i ever was befor" Cartman said talking to him self.

Cartman got up from his desk and walked in to Craig's office," Craig, im going to visit kyle...again "Craig just looked at his hands and slowly waved him of as Cartman left.

Leaving Craig with by himself with only his guilt to company him. "If kyle dies it well be all my fault" Craig's guilt told him.

Craig started pulling at his own hair,"he never said this would happen,he just told me to keep the police of him" Craig mumbled.

Craig left the police station and drove of.

**Kyle's pov**

"Their is a bright light on one side of the road on the other darkness. I don't know where I am,out of the darkness a pink figuer emerges" Kyle described.

"kyle" wendy said ghostly

"wendy!,what!, what are you doing hear" kyle asked shocked that Wendy was here.

"kyle your Brian is in pieces, your memories our scattered if you don't find yourself soon then you will never became your self"a ghostly wendy warned then disappeared before kyles eye's.

"what the hell did she mean?" Kyle asked himself.

Suddenly the ground began to crumbel as kyle fell into to internal darkness. Kyle work up in a homily living room which for some reson he recondensed as his own,

"kyle sweetie please wake up,please i wont be angry Eric told me about the affair but i don't care i just want you back " the voice said from out of the darkness,something clicked in kyle and the memory of bebe stevens came flooding backback.

"Bebe,please don't cry"kyle asked but received no answer.

A green door appeared out of nowhere and seeing that kyle didn't really have a choice he went through on the other side was the police station. Kyle wondered around until he aproched the desk with his name on.

"was i a cop" Kyle wondered

Sunndenly a large pissed of man came bursting into the scene followed by a yonger, finer man."seventeen you tried taking on seventeen of those those fugs!why,why! would you be so stupid! "Kyle asked agrivated at his partner's stupidity.

Cartman was struggerling to stand never mind walk. His face was covered in Bruce's and scars and he was shot in the right one. Cartman didn't answer but continued to tend to his wounds but Kyle was persistent. "Cartman! Goddamit answer me!" Kyle shouted cartman looked at him a serious look plastered on his face.

"because Kyle they were guilty" Cartman said calmly.

" i know that Eric but i also know you and your smarter than that so I'll ask aging, why?"Kyle asked

Cartman stood up now but as he did he started to wobble "you want to know why i can just about walk without using these fucking crutches but god as my witness I will do everything in my power to keep you safe" Cartman said tossing his crutches to the ground.

Cartman slowly wobbled back to his office and left kyle standing there speechless. The station slowly evaporated until thier was nothing left, Kyle awoke in darkness the light was slowly vanishing."you have to leave kyle or be last forever "wendy appeared out of nowhere and told him

" how,i have my memory's back now tell me how do i get home"kyle asked

"the light kyle,go into to the light" wendy instructed him kyle run for the light as it was closing kyle made a quick dive and just made it inside.

Kyle awoke in the hospital to see a sleeping Bebe resting her head on his tuned his head to sea a bunch of wires and pumps connected to his body. On the left was a monitor a table next to him had multiple glasses on it which meant Bebe wasnt the only person here. The door opened up and in walked to figure's the first wore a long brown hench coat and was quite tubby who was holding a tray of three different hot drinks. The second looked like he hadn't eaten in days he was missing his left hand,his clothes had been torn to pieces they looked like rags his hat was a blood red with bits of blue barely showing and the poof ball was barley hanging. The fat man dropped the drinks all over Stan,"fuck cartman!, what you do that for" Stan screamed.

cartman didn't respond just continued to stare at kyle,he was to shocked to move,kyle was a wake. "Cartman you okay?" Stan asked a little worried.

A tear rolled down cartmans eye as he run over to where kyle was lying and nealy hugged him to death. "kyle your awake! your awake oh my god stan! bebe he's awake!"Cartman screamed tears running down his cheeks.

**Stans pov**

"I woke up in a damp dark room well not a room it was more like the basement.I tried to get up but my wraist was hand cuffed to one of the water pipes above me I started moving the cuff along the pipe until i hit a wall or what i thought was a wall. It started turning around i saw it a body the body,the body that has been hunting me scince Wendy's death" Stan thought to himself.

"sydney,oh god oh no whyyyyy!" Stan screamed.

The door bust open and the lights flicked on "well stan its been nearly two month's and know cops have come,no famous rescues have emerged this time you truly are fucked. It shouldn't take much longer then the final touches to my ultimate plan will be complete. I'm afraid you are no longer needed so just wait here while I just go find something to kill you with. HaHaHa okay" the man said leaving the basement.

"Why are you doing this" Stan screamed.

The man slowly made his way back down the stairs with a small pocket Knife in his hand. Standing in front of Stan who was tied to the pips below him by policeman's handcuffs." Do you know what drives a man? Many people think its the urge to protect his loved ones. Others think it's the reward they know they get after a job well done. HaHaHaHaHaHa they are both wrong. What drives a man is the need to prove."the man said Stabbing Stan in the arm.

"im doing this not because i want to but because I need to... Impresses you" god said with a sad look on his face.

"Now's my chance. I need to escape and I know how".He reached his hand forward for the knife that was stuck in his wrist and with a little effort. "Got it"

Unfortunately Stan did not have strength to pull the knife out but knowing he couldn't just wait here any longer he resorted to desparate measures Stan hit the handle of the knife and twisted it round. Blood was pouring out and eventually Stans hand fell to the floor. Stan put his now handless arm out ready to catch the knife. The knife pierced Through Stans arm and Stan quickly used his other hand to pull the knife out then unlocked the cuffs with them.

Stan was close to passing out but managed to make it up the stairs without bleeding wanted to run and never come back but he new he would never make it pass the pouch if he didnt treat his wound he walked into the kitchen looking for some thing to heal his arm he guzzled down painkiller's and bandaged his arm. Stan quickly left the Killer house before he returned. Stan didn't make far the last thing he saw before he passed out was a policeman car head straight for him then he blacked out.

**Kyle's pov**

"Eric,Bebe,Stan!" Kyle said

"Cartman maby you should realise your man hug before you suffocate him" stan suggested half joking.

"stan what are y...what the fuck happened to you" kyle asked but befor stan could reply Craig entered the room.

"cartman i..."Craig said but stopped when he released kyle was awake.

"What Craig! I told you this my day of god damit!" Cartman bitched.

Craig tuned his head to the right out of nerves,the eyes of stan marsh were looking straight at him."one hand,oh god,i i caused this,im sorry stan im so sorry" Craig said terry eyed looking at stan."what do you mean you caused this"cartman asked moving closer to Craig "i i iI've im a snitch!" Craig said as all eyes weree now all him feel with rage.

**Next time chapter 6:something went bang!**


	6. Chapter 6 you can't kill him yet

**Crossing the line**

**Chapter 6: you can't kill him yet**

**Cartmans pov**

Cartman charged at craig forcing Craig back to the wall. Cartman now had his hole body weight on top of him stopping him From moving, his face was only inches from his own."you kiled wendy!"cartman shouted as he started to punch craigs face.

"you framed stan!"Cartman continued to punch Craig was beging to bleed."you killed kenny!" Cartman yelled now engaged in his anger. Stan seemed shocked to hear this.

Craig tried to defined himself but found he was finding it hard to stay conscious. Cartman continued to beat the crap out of Craig making a bloody mess."Eric! That's Enough! "Kyles words seemed to go right over cartmans ears as he pulled his gun out and aimed at the pile of blood and skin that was Craig tucker."

Cartman no!"kyle was watching from his bed he had seen every thing." you deserve this, you deserve to die!" Cartman screamed.

Stan watched as Cartman fired his gun. " your lucky I forgot to load my gun" Cartman said putting his gun away.

"get up"stan orded looking down at the bloody mess. Cartman garbed Craig by the arm and tossed him into the spare chair next to bebe who had been in shock through the hole thing. Craig looked at Kyle then at Stan"iim sorry I didnt know"Cartman shut him up with an angry punch to the stomache."that's not how this works your a accomplice to murder and attemptedattempted murder you don't get to say sorry! Me and stan are gana take you to the station,question you,then you can spend the rest of your sad life in Jail "Cartman said

.Cartman went to aproch Kyle" im sorry you had to see that"Cartman said with a kiss on the forehead then left the room with Stan and Craig behind.

**Stan's pov**

"I dont blame cartman for wanting to kill him in fact part of me still wished he did but i dont need my friend arrested for at the Station now in the brown room with one way glass,he thinks we should do that good cop bad cop routine but ive got some anger of my own to work out .Course we had to wait for Craig to be treated in E.R when one of the nurse's spotted as,she wasted her time treating him." Stan thought.

"okay craig,lets start with some thing simple. Did you kill Wendy testabuga ? Cartman asked and i clench my fist ready for the answer."no"he ripled looking at his hands.

"did you kill Kenny McCormick" Cartman asked trying not to sound up set,i clench my fist aging only recently did I learn about his death. My girl friend and one of my closet friends gone. "no" Craig answed looking away from Cartman.

"Look at him when you answer scum bag!" Stan demanded.

Craig looked Cartman dead in the eye's." I did not kill Wendy testabuga or Kenny McCormick." Craig said in a serious tone.

"Listen Craig you better have something we can use or thing are going to get ugly" Cartman threatened.

Stan walked behind craig and placed his decapitated arm on his solder. Craig tried to ignore it but Stan grabbed his face and forced him to look. Cartman was about to stop this but one harsh look from Stan and Cartman let him have his space.

"Look at it Craig, look at it! This is my proof that you are no where near innocent. This is what you forced me to do to myself in order to survive. People like you their incapable of murder but they can help arrange it. Did you arrange Wendy's death Craig ? Will did you !" Stan intoragated. Stan knocked Craig on the floor and kicked him aging and aging and aging. Cartman just watched until Craig's phone Started to ring.

Cartman pulled Stan of and anwsed the phone "hello?" Cartman said.

"Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha. You think your getting somewhere that your one step closer you have know idea who I am or who I work for. Me I will I knew where Kyle would be when I got my sniper to shoot him. Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha." The voice on the other end teased.

Cartman throw the phone across the room smashing into pieces. " Craig if you don't give me something in the next minute you won't have to worry about Jail" Cartman threatened.

"Should I go get a gun then" Stan asked

"Yeah and a silencer" Cartman told him as Stan left the room.

Stan came back with the gun and Cartman and Stan marched Craig outside.

"Wait! wait a god dam minute! I might know something that could help" Craig said while Cartman aimed a loaded gun at him

" speak" Cartman order.

"Butter's is also a spy there's three of us I don't know who the other one is but Butters might" Craig spelled out all the secrets like his life depended on it because it did.

"Stan put Craig back in a cell time to give Butters a visit." Cartman order.

**Gods pov**

"It shouldn't be much longer till we have cartman dead at our feet" boris told the man in the black leather coat. "We have a snitch" god pointed out handing a picture of butters to boris "you no what to do" god asked walking out of the car towards the poilce station."god...when do we kill cartman " boris asked god leant down to talk to him through the window "you dont we make him beg to die and then I decided". God told him " but you said i would be able to kill him im not doing another thing for you until "boris continued to talk as god slowly gripped his slver pocket knife,a smile started to form on his face." Are you sure you don't want to reconsider? " god asked with a evil smile plastered on his face."No l" blood was pouring out of Boris neak as god sliced through three of his major vains causing instant death, "well i am sorry to hear that Boris I hope you understand why i had to do that i mean i cant allow you to kill him not yet well now not ever oh well i don't mind getting my hands dirty its actually kind of fun " god had finished cleaning the car and parked it in the private detectives space ready to be found."well that was disappointing hmm i guess butters gets to live, for now"god said to himself entering the poilce station.

**Craig's pov**

None of the other officers seem to of notice the commotion that went on earlier or just don't care. So i just went to my office trying to figure out what to do, how to I saw him he wasn't a officer but he just came right in no questions asked god are all the officer's on this force just stupid or don't give a fuck. How can this police team ever be a threat to us I'll never know.

"Craig tucker you have a visitor" the cop told me.

i looked at the visitor I didn't recognise him. "do i know you" i asked i saw a slight grin on his face "im the reason your in here Craig" he answed.

My heart was racing fear all around me,is he here to kill me dose he know."don't worry Craig im not here to kill you " the man asured me.

"I'm here to give you a Chance. You can stay here and serve your time for the horrible crimes you've helped me commit. Or you can take a chance." The man said handing Craig the cell key.

"Leave in precisely 9 minutes and not one earlier" the man instructed then walked of.

The man went to the bathroom to do a piss and in walked one of the cops.

" you alright mate you heard about that serial killer business bunch of rubish if you ask me I mean what kind of man spends his time gutting woman and leaving them for dead" the cop said.

"Oh you've seen my work." The man said snapping the mans neck.

" I admit they aren't my best pices but that's just a destruction for you lot to play with but it's time to put your toys away its bedtime" the man said putting on the cops uniform.

The man walked into Cartmans office and collected certain papers and places a round circle device on his desk that was counting down from 60 seconds.

"Aghhhhh! " a police woman screamed attracting the attention of many officers.

The man saw Craig leaving the station he fowlled behind him.

"Craig Tucker !" The man called stopping him in his tracks.

"Get in" he ordered.


	7. Chapter 7:unexpected

**Crossing the line**

**Chapter 7 unexpected**

**Stan's pov**

Cartman pulled up beside Butters house just missing the mail box they dash out of the car. "Swear down Butters! ill fucking kill you!" Cartman threatened.

No answer was heard."break it down"i told him he obeyed and slammed his body into the door twice until it finally collapsed.

"you take down stairs i take up stairs "Cartman told me Then run up stairs with his gun. "Kyle gets out of the hospital today but Cartman doesn't seem to care i don't understand it i thought they were in love but Cartman's not said a word scince we found out." Stan thought to himself.

I opened the kitchen door to find Butters passed out on the kitchen table a river of saliva pouring from his mouth his blond hiar covered in the white dust that covered the table " oh god,Butters i didnt know"Stan whispered in disgut and slight worry.

Cartman walked down the stairs oblivious to the passed out butters "you find any thing?"Cartman asked

" yeah Butters "Stan replied.

Cartman walked into the kitchen and didn't hesitate to lift him up from the table and take him to the car," where we going"Stan asked who was setting next to Cartman in the front of the car.

"We need to take dumb ass here to the hospital "Cartman replied

" we can see kyle why we thier" stan asked

"i want to i really do but i cant afford to"Cartman replied

" What!?why not what are you scared of. Look it doesn't matter if you do or don't because we still picking him up"stan told him.

"am i now and why isn't his wife taking him home then hmm"Cartman asked with s sarcasm dropping from every word.

"because his chosen you fatass! So you will pick up your man and you will show him your love " Stan particle ordered.

"but what if I can't love, right now with all this fucking shit!" Cartman asked

"Tough shit I don't think Kyles going to give you a choice" Stan half joked.

**Bebes pov**

"Today my so called husband is leaving the hospital yippie." Bebe thought to herself.

"Cartman!" Kyle said pushing his chair over to see his fat friend.

"Kyle what the fuck,what the hell are you doing in that chair"Cartman asked shocked and worried scince cartman hadn't scene Kyle since Craig confessed.

I saw true concern in Cartmans eyes and it made me mad i wish he would just fucking die. Kyle had finished expaling his disability and Eric was now waiting out side we were now left alone " Bebe I have something to tell you"kyle said sadly looking down at his lap.

Funny i know what his going to say so im just gana have to pretend again im use to it I've been doing it for 2 years now."Bebe,Bebe you hear i said im moving out" Kyle said looking at Bebe concened.

"OK" bebe said.

"OK?" Kyle repeated confused by Bebe's calm reaction.

"i just want you to be happy and if you being with Cartman makes you happy then go for it" Bebe finished by nodding her head over to the fat man waiting patiently in the waiting room.

"Thank you"kyle said with tears in his eyes

"I love him i truly do but he doesn't love me so i let him go" Bebe thought to herself.

All of a sudden Bebes phone started to vibrate and she quickly answed it "i see you later Kyle" Bebe said waving him of.

Kyle pushed him self into the waiting room while Bebe walked out side the hospital talking to her phone."its good to hear your voice sweetheart, what!?,but why would Craig still do that,good i never liked him, so im your last spy then i guess that make's me worthy of your interest huh sexy,oh okay see you then" the phone cut off and Bebe walked back in

She walked past multiple rooms she over heard the voice of a squeaky blond. Bebe opened the door and spotted the familiar faces of Butters and Stan "stop trying to talk Butters if you can't do it then you can't do it" stan said tying to get him to rest.

"Stan,Cartmans waiting for you" Bebe informed him

"why? one of us has to stay with him incase he wakes up" stan explained to her.

"Cartman gave me his number so I can call him when he wakes up but what he do?" Bebe in formed him

Stan looked at her with relief that he didn't have to baby sit Butters anymore. "All i can say is that he was found with a huge amount of cocaine on him we also belive he has something to do with all these..." Stan was intrupted when Butters swiped his arm across the desk breaking the bass and hiting the remote for the T.V which tuned it on water from the vass splashed all over stans jeans and the bass sharted all over stans feet."Oh for fuck sake!" Both Bebe and Stan said in alliance

Channel 9 news just came on to T.V Bebe was about to turn it of when stan realised where the reporter was standing. " wait Bebe that's the police station,what the fuck has happened to it!"stan scrached in terror as he continued to watch the broadcast

"Tom im standing in front of what use to be south park central police. Unfortunately no eye witness were apperent and all out side cameras seemed to have been hacked all attempts to trace the hacker has led to nothing.i am at grim to report that thier was no survivors,over hundred policeman died today the mayor says this will not happen aging funding for a new station has already began. the mayor had this to say" the camer switched to a completely different view where the mayor could be seen speaking outside City hall. First of all I'd like to peraonly apologise to all the family's that have lost some one today. Secondly even though all our cops were killed of tonight we do have some well professionals that I'm sure with a bit of luck will catch this guy." The mayor informed the public

" for more information on our plan of action catch the commissioners interview when it happens" the reporter said. Stan turned of the T.V

Bebe cupped her face as tears fell down her face " he lies of course hes going to kill me" Bebe whispered so Stan Couldn't hear.

Bebe walked out the door leaving Stan to grieve over his friends by himself. Bebe was now out side smoking her problems away this has to stop i never wanted Kenny,Wendy even craig and the hole police force are time he calls me its just he infoms me on someones death and i have to act like it dosent bother me just imagine how it felt when i got the call.

"hello sweetheart and what can i do for..."Bebe cut herself of when the voice on the other end of the phone informed her the most dreaded news."its testabuga is dead"God informed her he hung the phone up

.Bebe retuned to reality and found her self in side her car she sat thier hours on end thinking, crying but mainly stopped sobbing and had a determined look on her face"i can't just sit here and let him do this not anymore i have to help"Bebe said i do i go to jail but i cant allow this anymore "this ends tonight" Bebe said maddnes in her eyes

**Kyles pov**

We were just joking around when it happened the man turned the volume up on the T.V i turned head to see what all the commotion is about. Soon crowd's were gathering and thats when i heard it "Tom im standing outside of what use to be south park central police station after a unknown souce " the reporter said.

I couldn't help but shed a tear when he said their was no survivors but it wasn't long until my Griff turned into anger."ghaaaaaaaa!GOD FUCKING DAMIT!" Cartman shouted throwing the coffee cups at his feet.

"Cartman calm down your anger isnt helping any one" Kyle told him sternly.

Cartman glared daggers at him "calm down" Cartman whispered but Kyle could make it out.

"yes" Kyle replied.

Cartman rushed to the door and opened it but before leaving gave Kyle one more look."i can't calm down Kyle evrything that's happened this year to wendys death,to the danm police station blowing up! All of it,my fault and i can't calm calm because" Cartman stopped looking at his feet.

"because what"Kyle shouted at him

"because i need that anger to stop me felling emotion!" Cartman shouted then stormed of down the hall leaving Kyle alone.

"know you fucking don't you fat fuck! you dont get to do that!Kyle screamed at him chasing him down the hall.

Cartman just continued to walk of "Cartman im talking to you god damit!" Kyle shouted at him yanking at arm to get him to stop.

"just let me go Kyle i can't be around you right now i dont want to hurt you" Cartman said sadly looking down at Kyle.

"don't do that don't you dare do that!" Kyle demanded Cartman was really confused why Kyle was upset now.

"what?" Cartman replied.

"im not some girlfriend of yours that you can just come back to when it all fucking safe! No! Im a fucking commissioner! And i can defend my self crippled or not" kyle said with a mix of pride. Cartman took a long look at Kyle and for the first time in 4months smiled"i don't know how kyle but you just made me love you even more and im sorry for shutting you out but sometimes I just need to think"Cartman explaind Kyle excepted his apology and sealed it with a kiss but was cut short when Cartman pushed him away "i have something i have to tell you but first lets take you home"

...

"We passed my house a while back where is he taking me?" Kyle thought to himself.

"Cartman you do release we've already passed my house" Cartman didn't answer instead stopped the car and proceed to help me get out.

"welcome home kyle" cartman said with a small grin on his face that quickly disappeared.

"But this is your house" kyle questioned

"yes and now its our house" cartman explained.

"If i wasn't already sitting then I'd definitely need a seat,Cartman led the way in and i followed he showed all the rooms.I had never been inside Cartmans house befor except for the bedroom,Cartman led me in to the final room" Kyle narrorated in his mind.

"welcome to my study its where i go to well erm" Cartman struggled to finish his sentence with out sounding like a idot.

"wait a miniute why is their evidence on the walls and here in the book shelf"kyle asked Cartman not sure what to think of this.

"we'll the study is also going to be the station" Cartman explained.

"Whatt! You need authorisation to run a station who do ..." Kyle cut himself of when he relised why Cartman asked him to move in.

"You Asshole!"kyle shouted

"kyle please i need you and you did say your not just some boy so prove it help stop that sireal killer or you can just sit on the sid lines like you were supposed to you chose" Cartman told him.

"He's right i do wana help and we do need somewhere to work so what if Cartman manipulated me in order to agree it's how i feel in love with him i should be use to it but i won't be able to keep it open with out proof." Kyle thought.

"do you have any proof" kyle asked and just on que the door bell rung Cartman and Kyle rundown stairs to open it but no one was thier they walked back up stairs to notice a white envelope placed on cartmans desk in the opened it "yeah we have proof"

**Butters pov**

I woke up to find Stan asleep in the chair next to me what happened to himwhy dose he only have one hand.

"We interrupt this programme for a special up date on the station bombing. Early on tonight we reported south park central police station had been destroyed, but now after further ininvestigation one oficer seems to have been killed befor the explosion. commissioner Brofloske had this to say".

The reporter passed the mic to a man in a brown hench coat setting down in his wheel chair "my name is Kyle Broflske and i have lost every officer that have ever worked for me.I will not let thier deaths go unpunished i personally will make sure that the man behind all this will be put behind bars." Kyle reassured the public and priest

" how, your the only officer in south park left, not to mention your disability " one of the journalist asked.

"first of all let me assure you me being crippled now is not going to change how i perform in action. I am not alone i have friends who can help with this miss" Kyle answed the mans question.

A second journalist poped up "who are your friends? And how can we trust them?" The journalist 's passed and the crowd was growing impatient.

"I'm not going to endanger my friend's but i will say these people my friends if it wasnt for them all of them I wouldn't even be breathing" Kyle told the crowd.

more journalist stood up for the final question "do you have any leads any clues where to start?"

The man craked a slight smile then pulled out a envelop "this was found inside my house planted their"Kyle opened the envelope and emptied the contents onto his lap and lifted them up to show the cameras.

"what is it" the man asked.

"This,three picters and a word to you its nothing but to me and my friends its a start"Kyle you said to the journalist.

"can you try and explain "the man protested,Kyle sigh knowing they won't go until he complys

"each picter has one link we belive that link is the Killer." Kyle explained

Kyle showed them all the note with the word Killer written in blood the crowd was quite and kyle was about to leave."what,what about the picters " one of the journalist asked.

Kyle picked up the picters and showed them to the audience one by one"Craig Tucker cop turned sinitch we original thought he was behind the explosion but that seems unlikely considering we had him locked up at the time but his body has not been recovered" Kyle told them.

"her name is Bebe stevens she was my ex wife I'm not sure how exactly Shea linked to this but we're going to bring her in for questioning" Kyle said

"Do you have any idea why your wife is doing this" one of the journalist asked.

"No comment" Kyle said.

"Last is Butters scotch his curttly lying in bed at south park hospital recovering from an overdose bit when he wakes up the hospital inform us. Okay that's the last question I have to go now " Kyle said trying to get past the heard of journalists.

The T.V retuned to normal shows and butters was now found watching pointless "holly shit,this is all our fault we did this we did this!" Butters screamed in to his hands.

"But Butter,what" stan dabbled waking up from his slumber but befor stan could get comfortable Cartman kicked the door of its Hinge's with fire in his eyes the Impact of the door made the boys jump. "jesus christ!" Stan screamed shocked from what he just witnesses Cartman walked right past stan and towards Butters who was hidding under neath his blanket which Cartman pulled of him."Butters get up,now!"Cartman ordered,Butters complied and jumped of the bed

"i don't think im healthy enough to be moving around Eric"Butters pleaded but was quickly met with a broken nose for his troubles.

" What the fuck Cartman!"stan shouted outraged of what he just did. He Was about to hit butters aging when Stan punched Cartman in the face instead.

" aww you fuck Stan! What you do that for" Cartman asked holding his nose.

"You came in beating on Butters i had to stop you" Stan explained.

"You dumb ass I was asked to collect him because he's a acoumplice to murder" Cartman moaned.

"Kyle what's him taken to staton"Cartman told stan why holding Butters in poilice men hold.

"Erm Eric i know i done bad but your station"Butters was interpreted

"I know, you and whoever your woking with did and all of you are gana pay for that" cartman threatened.

"Where are we going then" stan asked

"lets just get to the car" stan followed after Cartman who held Butters in his grip and marched of to the car

**The man pov**

I shot the T.V of the wall as commissioner Kyle finshed his talk with the journalists "how the fuck did he get all this information!" The man screamed watching the T.V the phone rung and the man hesated to answer.

He said nothing then hungup and went to close his window when all of a sudden he noticed blood pouring out of his eye and his visioin started to burgh thats when the pain kicked in"aghhh!you fucking bitch!"The man cried out in sight of his attacker as clear as day,Bebe Stevens was standing right in front of him holding something that looked like a pocket knife.

"you had this coming for a long time i mean how did you think this story would end"Bebe placed a hand on the sharp object incased in his eye it felt like a star." Ironic isn't it killing you with weapons that belonged to your Nija star and jacks pocket knife in a way thier getting revenge as well"Bebe said all with a sick smile plastered on her face.

"Yeah...buttt wh whos gana finish it"the man taunted with his Evil smile which seemed to have no effect on her.

"Kill me but it won't end hear you think the police or gana belive im the killer if im found dead in my own apartment they already know your linked to all this. I'll just be another innocent man taken from south parks famous seial killer. You have no evidence to put meme behiy bars nah Mikey nah nah "God taunted slowly moving up from the floor and removing the knife from Bebes hand.

"you you but i buy how arnt you dead"Bebe tuned here gaze to the man in front her

"at least you won't be able to hurt them anymore" Bebe said looking into the cold killers eyes.

"we'll there's nothing you can do about that now is thier"the man said pushing her into the wall. God started to lick Bebes for head gropping her chest

" you simply pland to kill me but you made a fatale mistake you didn't plan for error but i did i thought you might betray me so i devised a punishment" the man said blood dripping into his mouth he pushed her into the wall aging then released his grip.

"i was told a similar situation once happened to Butters,he just didn't yank it out "the man said as he began to pull on the ninja star jabed into his eye " aghhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! It fells sso good!" Bebe watched in terror as she laid there waiting for what come next.

"if you want to live get me a tail"the man orded Bebe complied and got up to hand God the tail.

"what what are y-you-you gana do to me Bebe asked scared of what might come Bebe held the tail to his eye and proceed to tend the wound "cubord kitchen now!" The man ordered. Bebe rushed of to the kitchen and opend the first cubord she saw she grabed all the medicen and bandages then run back to the man and past him the drugs. He did all he could and bandaged up his eye

"this is the third time you've tried to kill me im getting the felling that you don't like me very much the man said holding his bandages together.

"you blew up the police station killing over one hundred people farthers,wifes,sons all lost because of you" Bebe expressed here anger.

"thank you,i never released how good i am at this but you with all your anger ohhhh baby i love you tell me aging please" the man responded.

"you're sick" Bebe stated in discuss.

"will arnt you a smart one, but enough of this bickering it's time for your punishment" the man stated Bebe backed of towards the door but the man grabbed her arm and slammed her face first into the wall.

"please im sorry ii wont" Bebe begged.

"thats what you said last time" god said with a evil smile forming on his pushed his hands away from her chest but he was consistent.

"im done playing remove your hands or I'll remove kyle and we both no i will" Bebe rembered the last time she dare disoboy it cost kyle his legs she wouldn't allow him to take his life aswell Bebe removed her hands and placed her hands by her side.

"No i fancy a change you do it,take your clothes of"the man ordered.

"what!?" Bebe asked horrified by this

The man got right het face and opened her mouth the stench of death was upon him. Bebe looked at him a little while longer hopping he'd change his mind but his smile showed other wise."you won't harm kyle" Bebe told more then asked.

"depending on how much longer your gana take" God replied patience's wearing thin. she slowly lifted up her pink summer shirt revealing her smile face bra instead of undoing the bra straps she decided to take of the skirt and left it to dangle by her now felt very humiliated but she knew this was just the beginning the only thing keeping her going was the thought of kyle being alive."are you sure thats all you want to reveal because one way or another it's all coming of"the man said he starting likeing her forhead then proceeded to stick his toung down her ripped her panties of and undid the bra "your punishment has begun" the man said whispered in to the naked Bebes ear

**Told you it was unexpected god I nealy didn't right this **

**im gana be dropping some clues about who the man is and here's the first**

**He is not a main character**

**I already have plans for a sequel the clue is hidden in this chapter**

**Also im sorry those of you who wanted some kyman moments but i don't think i can do any better than this but i may do a different story for kyman fans maybe**

**I don't no if you guys want to know but i thought that you might be interested in what was gana happen but never did**

**Originally wendy was never meant to die instead it was gana be Bebe and thier would of been no kyman**


	8. Chapter 8 love Hurt

**Crossing the line**

**Okay so i don't have any work to do So i thought I might write another chapter and just to let you know im also writing a southpark dr who cross over some of my viewers seemed a little up set about the ending of the last chapter but i just wanted to make the man seem really sick in the head and not just in a violent it showed how Bebe was involved in all this and how much she truly dose love Kyle but can never have him ㈷3?**

**Sorry about the eending **

**Fun fact: originally Cartman was gana be one of the bad guys but after Watching Gotham i decided against that and based his charter upon Harvey Bullock.**

**The man clue: the man was betrayed by the other charters of south park can you guess why he's back**

**Chapter 8 love hurts and so do bullet's**

**Stans pov**

Cartman stopped the car outside his house i don't understand why but what i really didn't understand was why Kyle's standing outside waiting for as Cartman took Butters inside leaving me and Kyle to follow Cartman into his house. The room was a dark spooky red colour you could just about make out another person. "Oh glad you guys could make it i was just about to start playing one finger no finger's with my dear friend Butter's hear" Cartman said glancen menicly at Butters. The Boys stood in Cartmans kitchen where Butters was tied up on a chair and duck tape over his mouth stopping him from speaking

.on the work place was a selection of knife's Cartman eyeing each and everone Kyle saw this and knew he had to put a stop to this befor his new home became an crime scene."Cartman we need to question him first"kyle said Cartman just ignored him as he picked up a knife and walked towards Butters.

"Cartman! Stop!"Kyle screamed Cartman ignored him and walked closer to Butters.

Butters eyes caught sight of Cartman and tried screaming but it was no use his mouth was covered in duck tape.I was frozen in fear and shock i couldn't help Kyle calm him nor stop Cartman even if i did have all my parts to do it with. Kyle got out his gun and aimed it at him"Goddamit Eric you can't just fucking kill him i don't want to do this but if i have to I will" kyle said.

the fuck! you do that! Kyle and why your at iit learn to trust your goddanm boyfriend" Cartman said running out the house.

" what the fuck" I said bending down to pick up the knife Cartman dropped. Kyle wondered over to the table where the Knifes were laid out on the handle it said Bobs joke shop \Rubber knives.

"Oh, Kyle the" Kyle stopped me when he chucked the hole boz of rubber Knives across the room.

**Bebes Pov**

"I awoke on the same floor the word violated is to nice a word for what he did to me.I should be use to this it happens every time he trys to kill Kyle i try to kill him he-he-he punishes" Bebe thought to herself.

Tears erupted from Bebe's eyes but her crying parade was put to halt when she found her self being man handled. "What are you doing!" Bebe screamed at the man infront of her.

"You know who i am,you know why im here and most importantly you know how so sadly my dear you can't be a loud to live"the man told her while injecting a small amount of poison into her.

She looked at him he looked different he wasn't wearing his black Trench coat or his marifia his blond hair was a mess and he had an eye patch now because of recent events. His clothing reminded her of what he use to wear at high school." But i won't snitch i promise" i begged for my life aging.

"i belive you but we don't want to take that risk"the man said leaving her to follow him " please im only 37 i cant die i have so much of life to live" Bebe pleaded.

"Hasn't anyone ever told you age doesn't matter,Ha Ha,differently in this business Haa Ha Ha" the man laughter was intrupted by Bebes continued pleading

"please i do anything" Bebe was particle at his feet now.

tears just kept rolling down her cheeks. The man was getting really annoyed with her and thinking about just shooting her here and now but a brilliant idea came to mind."ok" God said with a slight smile.

Bebe stopped crying and adjusted her head to look at him "what (sniff) really" Bebe asked.

"Yes i give you the antidote if you kill Kyle for me"God said looking down at Bebe,her heart sank as soon as she heard the name Kyle but adding kill just made it drown she wanted to live but could she kill her one true love to do so even though he doesn't love het back.

"you have 24 hours untill the poison takes full affect 24 hours to kill Kyle" God taunted walking away to his secret room where know one was sat thier crying, thinking even griven but eventually she left to find Kyle

**Kyle's Pov**

"Oh of course the fucking knife's were toys god damit why dose Cartman have to be so secretive." Kyle shouted.

"Okay lets get that tape of him then"Stan said removing the tape from Butters mouth.

Kyle moved his wheel chair over to where Butters was still tied up. Stan took the tape of Butters face but kept him tied to the chair."Oh jezz fellas thanks for not letting Cartman kill !me "Butter's said looking at the two boy's.

" Butter's im only going to ask you this once" Kyle told him moving his wheel chair infront of Butters.

"Oh,but Kyle he'll kill you and me and Stan and Cartman and and" Butter's stutter his words out.

Kyle raised his eyes as he released Butters knows something. " so you know who the Killer is than?" Kyle asked Butters face changed to one of worry to one of deathly fear.

"i-i-i don't, Bebe!".Butter's praticly screamed Kyle tuned around and saw Bebe standing thier in the door way with a loaded gun in her hand pointing it directly at Butter's.

" Im sorry Butters it be quick " Bebe fired her gun as i could only watch his life less body fall to the floor in front of me.

"Bebe what the fuck!"I shouted at her outraged then i noticed Stan isn't in the room he might try do something stupid i need to play this clever.

"Im sorry Kyle but you were getting to close to the truth" Bebe explained

"you know don't you you know who the killer is, why are you helping him" Kyle asked.

"to protect you i love you,even through i know you can never love me back i can't find it in me to stop loving you" Bebe said while walking over to grab Kyles wheelchair and push him out the room.

"you don't love me if you did you wouldn't be threatening me " Kyle said feeling betrayed. Something in Bebe snaped and she fire her Gun of into the air startling Stan who was trying to sneak up on Bebe.

Bebe backhanded Stan with the gun and with one hit he was down."Stan! You crazy bitch!" Kyle shouted hate in his eye's

"you know Kyle for two years now ive been protecting you and every day it gets harder and harder,...you have know fucking idea what I've done to keep you safe! No fucking idea!" .Bebe finished stressing out at him and helped him into the car.

"your right i don't know what you've been through but i do know your involved in this so im gana have to take you in unless you help me catch this guy" Kyle tried to blackmail.

"Thats not gana work Kyle you see I've made the ultimate sacrifice in 12 hours I'll be dead" Bebe explained a couple of tears escaping her eyes.

"What!,what do you mean your gana die how, who? you" Kyle was to angry and shocked to make any sense of this.

"He injected me with poison 24 hour's to live he said he give me the cure if i kill you but i can't do it i can't do it " Bebe explained.

"but then why'd you kill Butter's why kidnap me"Kyle asked Bebe was trying to contrate on the road but these questions were getting to her.

"To save you!" Bebe praticly shouted pulling at her hair and letting go of the wheel. Sending the car flying across the road eventually the car stopped spinning out of control and caught on fire. Kyle managed to climb out but Bebe had a pole stuck though her she managed to recover his wheelchair Kyle climb back into it kyle quickly went to help Bebe but it was no use."kyle ugh you can't help me go save yourself " Bebe told Kyle a tear fell down Kyles eyes.

"Bebe im sorry about everything thats happened to you in the last couple of year's but if there's a chance just a slim chance of catching this guy then i need to know his name" kyle praticly begged his dieing wife.

Bebe signalled to come closser and she whispered a name in to Kyle's ear he jumped back into his wheel chair. moments later Kyle got his phone out and called Cartman. "Cartman befor you hung up on me i know who the Killer is is im at victory avenue see you soon. Oh and sorry about earily I should of trusted you" Kyle said hinging up the phone.

**Cartmans Pov**

"Of cause the jew knows will im not walking all the way to victor fucking avenue, no im gogoing home first Stan can come with and me and pick up Kyle and kill this son of a bitch" Cartman thought to himself while he finished his beer payed of the bar keep as he made his way back home.

When he got home he notice the door was left wide open "what the fuck". Cartman entered the house and shut the door behind him

Stan was knocked unconscious in the hall Cartman went to get some water from the kitchen to wake up Stan."Butters,fuck!" Cartman said wide eyed of the deceased body of Butter's lying on the kitchen floor.

Cartman crept across the body to get a glass of water and poured it over stans head."ghaa what Cartman,Bebe,has Kyle" stan said regaining his streanth Cartman helped Stan up as he led him out into the car, Cartman rung Kyle to inform him he was on his way."don't worry about Kyle stan we picking him up now he's at Bebe's" Cartman said.

**The mam**

"You know what's so good about you kyle you bring your own chair Ha HaHa" God laughed at the tied up cripple.

"You won't get away with this we well stop you" Kyle said pushing against the duck tape that kept him bound to his chair.

"actually Kyle i well only three cop's left in south park and in a thew moments there all gana be here thanks to you" God said setting down on the chair opposite him keeping the gun trained on him.

"so thats it then you come back for revenge kill us all but why ,why wendy, why, Bebe why!" Kyle screamed with all his might.

God covered his mouth with duck tape "thats enough for now no why's or how's not until all of my guests arrive" God said pushing Kyle across the room.


	9. Chapter 9 it ends on christmas day

**Framed by God\Line Of fire**

**Chapter 9 it ends before Christmas**

**? POV**

"Kyle's message said that he'd met us at Bebe's I assume that means he caught her" Stan asked.

"Caught her why would he be after her, you haven't told me anything scene we left" Cartman replied.

Stan pulled his color and made a slight chuckle getting ready to tell Cartman the bad news he knew he'd freak even though it'd already passed.

"Well um."

Cartman cut him of when he quickly slammed the brakes. To avoid heating the crushed car parked right outside Bebe's.

"Fuck!"

Cartman run to the crush site leaving Stan to struggle to get out for himself.

"How is it!" Stan shouted from the car that he was climbing out of.

"We don't have to worry about Bebe any more" Cartman said showing Stan the burnt up corpse of Bebe Steven's.

Stan heard this and walked up to the front door. Stan placed one of his crutch to the side so he could open the door. The door opened and he saw the taped down figure sitting in a chair. Then in a blink of an eye he recognised the figure to be his child hood friend.

"Kyle"

As soon as the name was uttered the bullet was shot and the crippled ginger begun to cry for he had just killed the innocent.

"What the fuck was that ?" Cartman asked no one inparticular

Cartman rushed towards the house in fear of the worse. The door was jammed open with stans body stuck half way. Blood was still oozing out of his head.

"Ohh shit,no, no, no fuck! Fuck you Stan! Fuck all of you! Damn you what kind of God would allow this"

"Im sorry, i-i-i-i couldn't stop him, he he made me kill him"

Kyle explained holding up his hands with the shot gun taped around them. Cartman was angry all his friends has been murdered this year and now Stan shot the night before Christmas. He walked over to Where kyle sat crying onto the gun and punched him. The force of the blow forced Kyle's chair to rock back a bit.

"Why you do that" Kyle said more hurt then confused.

"Because you shot Stan why the fuck did you do that khal!"

"I-i-i didn't do it Stan" Kyle was interrupted.

A blond haired man wearing a long black trench coat clapping his hands. was making his way over to Cartman and Kyle.

"Well boys this has been fun, one hell of a christmas treat my boss would be pleased"

"Why do I recognise you, who are you ?" Cartman asked leaving Kyles side to face the man.

" You should say sorry to Kyle when you get the chance he really didn't kill him. I did through I wanted it to be you"

The man walked over to where Stan's body lay and showed Cartman the wire tied around the door and Kyles gun.

"I know, I know its not my finist work" the man said

Cartman went to tackle him but quicle fell flat on his ass. When god pulled out his gun and shot him in the leg.

" Eric!" Kyle screamed worried

"Well that was just predicterble. I mean your not exactly the type to just sit their and take it. Tonight through is a one of. Tonight your both gana shut up and listen to my little story" the man ordered

Now where was I aww yes. Ten years ago I guess you could say it began I was being released from jail aging but this time I had no family to turn to. My mother killed herself you see after she found out what I did to my high school teacher."

" Ha HA HA HA miss pencil neck indeed ".

" Anyway I digress I had no where to turn no family no friends. So where does one go when one has no where to go"

"To hell ! Cartman answered

" no don't be stupid, the army they took me in and sent me all over the world killing all sort's. It was my true home until I met agent white he discovered my past and thought I could be useful to him. I was but then I met Boris you remember Boris right Eric".

Cartman was beginning to look a little pale but still found the strength to flip him of.

"Well any way I found out that agent white was planning on throwing me a little retirement party only without the cake if you get my drift so I decided to run through the FBI government record's on assassin to see if I could get any work in the killing business and here I am". The man finished of

" well you're one hell of a shit assàsin then if it took you a fucking year " Cartman related.

"I'm not here on a assassination all your friends death has just been a really big accident ". The man half lied.

"Accident! Wendy, Bebe, Stan, Kenny, Butters and even Craig you telling me that you didn't kill them on purpose! you telling me that if their were any other way that you didn't have to kill them you would of taken it!" Kyle shouted still bound to his wheelchair.

"Hmmm I guess not oh well it was fun. especially Bebe planting that Bomb on the road watching her sacrifice her life for yours. I admit it was risky I mean I could of killed you then. You wouldn't of been here for Christmas then hee hee "

Kyle pulled on the tape that kept him stuck to the chair. It was no good

" I assume you found Boris body yes after 3 years of fishing together you think I'd know who to trust by now"

"Why'd he help you" Cartman asked

"I promised him you... In pain but he couldn't wait and his impatience cost him".

" one more question before you kill us. Why the woman I assume that was you as well " Cartman asked

"It was only the second month back in south park and already I could feel it the was only meant to be an destruction but as you might be able to tell I got a little addicted. But you enjoyed solving my little murders any way didn't you tell me which one was your faviout?" The man confised.

The man passed Cartman a gun. Cartman struggled to get on to his feet but eventually did and aimed the gun straight at God but something stopped him from pulling the trigger.

"Why are you offering death upon yourself ?" Cartman questioned

" what? Oh sorry I forgot silly me you could of shot me and not even known. Let me explain both me and Kyle are conicted to old grand farther over their." The man said pointing at the grand farther clock.

"Now there's three ways this can end and its all with some one dying. When the clock strikes 12:00 and no one's dead the hole place falls down. If however you decided to kill me the hole neighbourhood blows up. Now if Kyle was to get shot in the head the system would malfunction and their would be know more bomb. You understand now good five minutes to go make a choice " God explained with a sick satisfied look on his face.

Cartman kept his gun trained on him tempted to pull the trigger but drop's it.

"What if I was to grab Kyle and go " Cartman asked

"Then kyle would be out of range of the house and go splat"

"So either way kyle dies" Cartman shot kyle a pity look

"Thiers only 2 minute's left till Christmas Cartman you need to do something" Kyle said

Cartman got back up and pointed his gun at Kyle

"I'm sorry" forced out

"Its okay Eric I understand" Kyle whimpering

A loud bang was heard and scilince fell until

"You son of a bitch"God shouted out in pain because of the bullet lodged in his shoulder

"You said the bomb would only go of if your dead. Didn't say anything about injured" Cartman bosted

"Cartman! You ass hole you could of given me some kind of sing !"Kyle said shocked to be alive

"Think you would of learned to trust me by now "Cartman teased

Cartman shot Kyle playful look in and run towards the grandfather clock. Inside was a bunch off different color wire's green,blue,red and black.

"What one do I pull" Cartman asked

"Any there's only 20 seconds left!" Kyle shouted back

"Kyle... I love you

Cartman grabbed the black wire and the clock stroke midnight ...

**Oh that is just anoying cliff hanger really :-) I probly finish the story before new years**

**Sorry I couldn't put the anamtions on here thier not allowed**

**In case anyone got confused this was the Kilers his idinty may not be revealed until the sequel.**

**Fun fact : the bad guy in this story was never ment to be so clever I wanted him to be Pervy and crazy jack the ripper style**

**Please check out my other story's aswell**


	10. Chapter 10

**Framed by God\Line Of fire**

**Chapter 10 A not so happy ending**

**Kyles pov**

Eric pulled the wires and we braced ourselves for the worse.

The clock struck Midnight and I was still breathing.

"We're alive! Ha, you did it Eric" I cheered

After calming down I realised I was the only one celebrating. Underneath my feet was the unconscious body of the man who has taken to many of my friends away from me this year. I rolled my chair over him and forced my self down to inspect the body. His hair was a dirty blonde with bits of dirt and blood mixed in.A long scar ran across the left side of his face with an eye patch covering up half of it.

Kyle got his gun out and aimed it right at the murderer. He wanted to fire, give him what he deserved, but something was holding him back.

" He'd killed all my friends, put me in a coma for two months, used Bebe and made me kill Stan. So why can't I kill him, why can't I fire this damn gun?" Kyle struggled with himself a bit longer before finally throwing the gun into the coner the room.

"I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!" Cartman's screams from the other side of the room caught Kyles attention

Eric was stuck there holding onto the clock for dear life. He was shaking backwards and forwards yelling about forgiveness. Slowly I made my way over to him leaving the mam unguarded. I placed my hand on Eric's shoulder, making him jump. His eyes were bloodshot and full of tears, he looked sad it was strange to see him like this. The only time I seen Eric cry was when Mister Kitty died but this was different.

"It's over! It's finally over!" Cartman cried

I tried to comfort Eric but I wasn't sure how Cartman never showed me this side of himself. Rivers of tears soaked my legs and I could do nothing. I felt that we should probably leave now before God woke up.

"Ha, its over and as it turns out it's all my fault ,forgive me! I didn't know forgive me!" Cartman cried

"What are you talking about?" Kyle asked

Cartman didn't answer instead he just pointed to the Clock. Kyle hesitated to leave Cartman but slowly walked up to the old grandfather clock. Cartmans chants could still be heard while Kyle opens it up. What was inside shocked Kyle, two computer screens one with the location they are at the other City hall except City hall was now in shambles millions dead it was just like the police station all over aging.

"Its just like the Station except I blow it up I killed all them people, it's all over, forgive me!" Cartman screamed

Kyle slapped some sense into Cartman

" you did not do this he ..." Kyle was cut short when he realized the man was no longer there.

"Shit! Where the fuck is he" Kyle got out his gun ready for action

"Its over, its over" Cartman chanted

"Cartman shut up and help me search" Kyle ordered

Cartman ignored Kyle and continued to Chant

" its over" Cartman Chanted

Kyle ignored him and continued to look for God by himself. A light in the Kitchen flickers and Kyle carefully pushed the door open. A light bulb was swinging left to right and all the cupboards had been emptied. Kyle felt a strong breeze on his neck, behind him was an open window leading out to the open road. Kyle rushed out the back door to Chase down God but he was waiting for him. As soon as Kyle got outside God aimed the Gun at Kyles Temple and prepared to fire.

"I should of killed you" Kyle said

"I thought that was you, thanks for the Gun it make this so much easier" God taunted

"What..." Kyle started to say. Stopped when the bullet passed through his brain killing him instantly.

"Well I'd love to stay and chat but I got to run" God said running away from the crime scene.

...

**Hours later**

"7:00 in the morning Christmas day the body of Kyle Broflovski was found just outside the resistance of Bebe Stevens. He was shot one Bullet to the head it is hard to believe that such a thing could happen on Christmas. Authorities already have a suspect in custody unfortunately he seems to be less than willing to comply". Tom reported on Channel five news

"You see that,that is what people think of you they think you're a killer! Now I can either make that worse for you or you can just tell me what happened" the Mayor threatened

"Its all over now, its all over now, its all over now,its all over now" Cartman chanted

"He's been saying that sense he got here. I'm not sure what it means but we've been running tests." The Doctor said

"And what's wrong with him" the mayor asked

"Nothing apart from a loss of blood and a few broken bones everything's working fine." The Doctor explained

"Then why does he keep saying that, why won't he answer me damn it !" The mayor shouted

"Well the simple answer is he's lost it. I recommend sending him to south parks beat mental hospital." The Doctor said

"Okay, okay have him relocated as soon as possible I want him fixed"

The Mayor left the room leaving Cartman and the Doctor alone. The Doctor drew some blood from Cartman then placed it in a file called south park mental home.

**The funerals**

It was two weeks after Cartman was admitted to South parks mental home. Friends and family decided they wanted their lost ones funerals now. Two weeks and no one else has died in those same two weeks Cartmans condition has shown no improvement. As a special request the mayor is allowing Cartman to attend his loved ones passing. I am very quin on seeing how this well all pass.

...

The parents arrived one at a time first was Randy, Sharon and Shelly. Followed by Sheila and - Ike came with Karen to the funeral to help her say goodbye to Kenny but also to bid his brothers good bye. Token,Jimmy and Timmy had come down to say their goodbyes after hearing about it on the News. Cartman was the last one to show and when he did everyone felt a certain anger.

**Kyles Tombstone**

"Here lies a man that wouldn't let know one hold him back from doing the right thing" the Vicar read of Kyles tombstone

"Before we begin would anyone like to say some words about our first victim" the Vicar asked

Sheila and Cartman booth stood up to speak. Sheila went first before she even started to talk she burst into tears.

"I'm sorry, me and Kyle we've not spoken in 16 years and now we never will." Sheila cried

"I was too stubborn to forgive him but I want you to know Kyle I never stopped loving you" Sheila finished.

It was now Cartman's tune to speak, he started to chant on the way up to the front but when he got there silence fell.

"Childhood was the best time of my life Kyle,Stan,Butters,Ken and even Wendy. Everyone, we are here to Award them all" Cartman said

"What! What the hell is wrong with you!" Ike asked

"Its all over, its all over, its all over,its all over" Cartman said

"What ?" Ike asked

" sorry its not his fault he has mental problems he can't help what he says. I'm Dr Jack by the way Cartmans psychiatrist " Dr Jack explained

"Oh, but what did he mean by award ?" Ike asked.

"The award of a good life" Cartman said

Ike and Cartman sat back down and the Vicar laid him to rest.

**Stan's Tombstone**

"Here lies a man that always put others before himself even at the chance of true happiness" the Vicar said.

" once again who would like to speak" the Vicar asked

"Me and my wife would like to admitted to a few things" Randy said.

Randy, Sharon and Shelly marched up to the front and admitted their mistakes.

"We never believed Stan was innocent and when he came to us for help we turned him away our own son" Sharon admitted.

"Maybe if we let him in he still be alive today. The Bastard that killed all our kids would be behind bars." Randy said

The family sat back down and Cartman got up to speak.

"I just want to say Stan saved my life, it could've been me who opened that door then I would've died instead" Cartman said

Cartman sat back down and continued to ramble while the Vicar laid Stan to rest

" may you be with God now" the Vicar said

**Kenny's Tombstone**

"Here lies a man that made a lot of mistakes in his life but was always loved and forgiven. May God forgive him as well" the Vicar said.

" Does anyone have anything they like to say" The Vicar asked

No one got up so The Vicar moved on

"Wait! I need to say sorry" Cartman asked

"As you wish my son" the Vicar said stepping out of the way.

"Kenny I'm sorry I'm meant to be your best friend I should. Its all over now, its all over now."

" okay Cartman come on down" Doctor Jack said getting Cartman to sit back down.

...

The rest of the funeral went pretty quickly no one seemed to want to speak for the last four. Cartman tried saying a few words but nobody understood.

" Cartman we can either go back to the Hospital or stick around here get some food, visit some friends." Doctor Jack asked

"All my friends are dead! You dumb fucking bastard!" Cartman screamed

Cartman grabbed Doctor Jack and through him onto the floor. Cartman was about to start beating on him but Randy held him back.

" that's enough!" Randy order

Shelly and Sharon helped Doctor Jack back up while Randy tried to calm Cartman down. All the other groups were in the Church reminiscing.

"Okay, okay I'm cool let go of me Stan" Cartman order

Randy let go of Cartman and tried to ignore what he said. Cartman hugged the Doctor as tears started to from in his eyes.

"I'm sorry Kyle please forgive me" Cartman begged.

"Why is he calling as those names" Randy asked Doctor Jack

"Well as you know Cartman has mental disabilities. I've had Cartman for two weeks now and he's shown various signs of multiple personality. One of them may be he's still stuck in the past where all his friends are alive." Doctor Jack explained

"And I suppose that little outbreak was another personality" Randy asked .

"Yes his aggressive side, well if you don't mind I better be getting him back to the hospital" Dr Jack said.

Cartman and Jack left the Church and made their way back to the Hospital.

...

**Elsewhere**

"He did it he actually did it he brung South park down. City hall and south park police Station both blown to bits. The Mayor thinks it was Terrorists , good cover but she's not that dumb. Now that there's no government all records of me has been whipped. When I make my move they won't know what hit them. That's not the best bit though, the only man that might of stood a chance of stopping me is completely insane." The man in in black suit said impressed of what his emplye managed to do.

**The end ?**

**That's the end of this story but I am going to do a sequel later on. I hope you have all enjoyed this story as much as I have writing it. The Sequel will be posted between February and March. If you liked this story check out my other story by clicking on the link above. **

**Thank you and have a happy New year**


	11. Chapter 11

**Revenge from beyond**

**Sneak preview**

"The mortal world has failed in their quest and now you wish to assist humans. I think not" God said

"Please this man has destroyed us we can never truly be at rest if you don't let us try and earn peace" Stan tried to convince the almighty.

"Peace! You dare talk to me about peace! You are in heaven foolish boy! Now be gone before I send you to hell!" God warned Stan.

Stan backed off and went to find his other deceased friend's. Wendy and Bebe sat by the park while Butters and Kenny ride the Swing's. Sydney was also up here sitting by herself. Stan approached her and decided to introduce her to Wendy.

"just because you're dead doesn't mean you can't socialise." Stan half joked to Sydney.

"Come on there's someone I want you to met " Stan said helping her up.

" oh you must be Sydney thanks for saving Stan from the police" Wendy said.

"Not that it did him any good" Sydney sulked.

"Well you cleared my name that's something" Stan told her

"But the bastard gets of scot three! Its not right and any good God would see that" Sydney said

**Meanwhile in Gods office**

"Sir we have a newbie for you" the saint said.

"Send him in" God said clearing his desk of paper work.

In walked the 10 year old figure of Kyle Broflovski. Kyle seemed very confused his clothes had changed he was no longer wearing a police uniform but the orange jacket and the green gloves and hat he wore when he was 10. The biggest change was that he wasn't in his wheelchair he was standing and walking right into Gods office.

" what the hell happened!" kyle freaked.

" Calm down my son and I shall explain everything" God said.

"Holy shit dude! Are you?" Kyle questioned

"Yes it is me the almighty and I would appreciate it if you would never use that kind of language in the beyond aging."

God said in a stern manner.

"Sorry. Oh God I have so many questions. Like what is the meaning of life and was I right to change my religion and" Kyle bombarding God with questions.

"All in good time my son but first you're judgement must commence" God told him.

"That doesn't sound good"

"It is a programme all lost souls must go through to determine where they must be sent" God told him.

"Where?" Kyle asked.

"Heaven or hell" God answered.

Kyles felt his excitement slowly leaving him as he took a sit and waited to be judged by the almighty.

**In the land of the living**

August 23 2015 12:09

"It's been two years now science patient was brought in. Patient is showing rapid signs of down fall I fear that if he does not get better soon something well have to be done." Dr jack recorded

August 29 2015 12:09

"Patient made an outstanding breakthrough today. He admitted that the voices were only in his head and thanked me for being a friend. Maybe there is still hope for him" Dr Jack recorded.

October 3 2015 12:09

"Unfortunately patient has made a huge downfall in the road to progress. In his last visiting session his mum brung in some cakes and an cuckoo clock. He didn't seem that bothered until he looked at the clock. He lashed out of his sit punching and kicking his own mother. The woman is okay now and has been asked to stay away for a few months. Cartman is now in a straitjacket and under no circumstances is he allowed it of" Dr Jack recorded

November 13th 2015 23: 30

"I live this note here to let whoever find know that I am not sorry. For this is my story how I resurrected the dead" Dr Jack recorded.

"


End file.
